Thunder Storm
by burgundyapple
Summary: Lizzie went to visit Ciel as usual, but then things started to heat up as the thunder storm began.


i do not own kuroshitsuji.

this is my first Black Butler fanfic, and i hope you like it. This is a one shot Ciel is 15 years old here.

* * *

The thunder clapped a moment after Elizabeth stepped inside the manor. She gasped and nearly screamed.

"huff, it's just a thunder" she murmured to herself. She held her hands together and calmed herself.

"The master's in his study, my lady", said Sebastian after closing the door. It was to no ones surprise that Lizzie would come without her maid, Paula, again. She's done that for a couple of times now. Her family probably hasn't noticed her disappearance from their manor yet, but they'd figure it out soon. After all, when she's upset or happy, her family knows she'd go to Ciel's place. "I take it your parents doesn't know you are here?"

"uh, well yeah" Lizzie replied. "but please don't tell them Sebastian, and I think it's gonna rain soon, so it's better for me to stay here for a while, I just got here too"

"alright my lady, you know where his study is right?". Lizzie had already walked to Ciel's study. And of course she knew, it was his fiance's manor after all.

The rain started pouring the moment Lizzie barged in to Ciel's study. "cieeelll". She expected him to yell at her for barging in, but Ciel was nowhere to be seen. 'uhm, maybe he's in his room?', she thought. Lizzie went for his room and saw the door wasn't closed.

"That's strange, Ciel would never leave his door opened.." she said as she widened the door to take a peek. The room wa so dark but she managed to se Ciel inside sitting on the corner of his bed, his back facing the door. She went in and said hi, but there was no response. She walked slowly towards him so she could see his face.

"oh Ciel, you've fallen asleep while sitting, what have you been… aahh", she yelped as a gust of wind strangle her hair, making them covered her face. "you didn't even close the window, see your desk is all wet from the water there are so many documents there".

Lizzie cleared his desk and wiped it dry after closing the window.

Slowly, Ciel's eyelids opened, he saw Lizzie tidying his desk across from him. 'Lizzie?', he said under his breath.

Lizzie didn't catch his words. Then the thunder roared again, this time Lizzie covered her ears and her eyelids shut before she screamed. She ran towards Ciel's bed with her eyes closed.

"ouch, Lizzie, watch where you're going". Ciel said as Lizzie bumped into him. She opened her eyes with surprised.

"Ciel! You're awake. I'm sorry I wasn't trying to, I mean, I saw your desk was all wet from the rain and I had to close the window because it w…"

Her words were cut as another thunder roared, this time louder. She hugged Ciel as an act of reflect. And to her surprise, Ciel hugged her too.

"ciel?"

she regretted saying that, because he let go of his hug.

"Sorry Lizzie I was surprised, that's all" Ciel saw the disappointment in her eyes. "yeah I know", lizzie said. Of course he was. He couldn't possibly want to just hug her randomly. He's Ciel, after all.

"uh, I guess I better go tell Sebastian it's time for afternoon tea.." just as she was walking, Ciel grabbed her arm. "stay, please Lizzie" he looked at her in the eyes, and hugged her waist. "ciel.."

She hugged him back, then there's another thunder. But they didn't let go of each other.

Slowly, Ciel lifted his head and pulled Lizzie so that she sat on his lap. "wait, what.." Lizzie blushed. Then Ciel reached for her neck and caressed it gently. The very idea made her neck tingles with warmth. Then lizzie buried her face on his warm neck. His smell stuck on her nose, he smelled minty.

Ciel found his mouth on her neck and kissed it lightly. Then he pulled lizzie as he lie down the bed. Lizzie was surprised, but she handled it naturally, she stayed quiet as Ciel kep kissing her neck. Then he went for her jaws, then her cheeks, her eyelids, and when he's about to go for her lips, he stopped.

"sorry lizzie if I'm too direct, this is inappropriate, I understand that…"

Another thunder cut his words. Lizzie shudder and Ciel put his arms around her. Then he kissed her lips, gently at first, but then lizzie kissed him back, making ciel kissed her more forcefully. His tongue found its way inside her mouth. And Lizzie pulled back, surprised.

Ciel was about to say sorry again she planted her lips on his once more. The taste of her made Ciel wet. He then straddled her and turned their positioned so that Ciel was on top. "oh Ciel.." Lizzie said when he kissed her again, more with tongue this time. And this time, lizzie wasn't surprised, she licked his bottom lip and nipped it.

He smiled as she did it. His hand find its way to her chest and down her breast. He cupped her left breast and she moan quietly, Ciel knew he was doing it right. Her hands felt his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. Then Ciel pulled away. He opened his bed sheet and signaled lizzie to went in.


End file.
